


All around me

by Nefelibata8



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25073260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nefelibata8/pseuds/Nefelibata8
Summary: Джебом влюбляется в своего друга и собирается признаться ему в чувствах, направляясь к нему в гости с пакетом пирожков и букетом тюльпанов, он хочет сделать Джинену сюрприз, но кое-что начинает идти не по плану.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Kudos: 7





	All around me

**Author's Note:**

> Джебому - 17 лет  
> Джинену - 19. Эта работа так же была опубликована мной на Фикбуке.

Джебом остановился напротив двухэтажного небольшого дачного домика, и устало поднял голову наверх в надежде зацепиться за что-то наподобие лестницы или стремянки, по которой бы он мог спокойно подняться наверх в спальню Пака. Он шёл под палящим, летним солнцем пешком по просёлочной дороге целых сорок минут, проклиная себя за то, что не послушался совета кузена взять велосипед. По пути заскочил в цветочный магазин, купил букетик оранжевых тюльпанов и поправив лямки рюкзака за спиной, улыбнулся как дурак, предвкушая удивление вечно серьёзного почтальона.

Матушка ходила вокруг да около, когда узнала куда направляется её драгоценный сыночек, смахнула слезу гордости, облегченно выдыхая, мол: _«наконец-то спустя полгода тебе хвалило смелости признаться Джинену в любви»_ и поцеловав в макушку, сунула в руки Джебома пакет с пирожками.

— Ма, он не будет есть такое, не позорь меня, умоляю. Женщина с золотистыми волосами рассмеялась, поглаживая сына по плечу.

— Сам скушаешь в дороге, идти то долго, успеешь ещё проголодаться.

Ему не хотелось огорчать матушку отказом, поэтому он быстро сдался, бросая злой взгляд в сторону смеющегося Бэм Бэма. Этот пятнадцатилетний подросток несуразно слажен, угловат в плечах, был неуклюжим, слишком шумным и довольно болтливым, от чего под конец дня у их семьи обычно закладывало уши. Угораздило же отца приютить до осени сына своего друга, который покоя не давал повзрослевшему Джебому.

Им прекрасно помнит тот день, когда к ним на почту за марками зашёл обаятельный, красивый молодой человек, его кожа сияла, глаза блестели, а губы грозились треснуть от широкой, искренней улыбки на лице. Увы, работник не сразу понял, что обращаются именно к нему и оклемался, услышав лёгкий хлопок по стойке. Парень смущённо кашлянул, улыбнувшись Джебому и спросил про стоимость марок, интересуясь какие у них коллекции вообще имелись в наличии. Подросток быстро взял себя в руки, начиная копаться в архиве, а когда закончил, обнаружил гостя за столиком, заполняющего анкету для трудоустройства. Его матушка стояла рядом с ним, попивая козье молоко и рассказывала о том, что кажется у них нашёлся новый почтальон заместо старого. Действительно, юноши встретились снова на следующей неделе, разговорились о многом, теперь они знали друг о друге больше. Спустя месяц частых столкновений с новыми жильцами в посёлке, Джебом поймал себя на мысли, что постоянно смотрит на Джинена и тайно желает его поцеловать, но списал это наваждение на поднявшуюся температуру во время болезни и с тех пор стал старшего избегать.

Однако вернувшись обратно с больничного в отделение почты Джебом обнаружил милого Джинена в окружении двух незнакомых, смазливых типов, фыркнул, проходя мимо и чисто «случайно» наступил одному из них на белые кроссовки. Удар в челюсть был такой силы, что его отбросило к информационной стойке. Позже он узнал, что это были школьные друзья Пака, которые решили заехать и узнать как у него дела, Им стыдливо опустил голову, борясь с желанием хорошенько побиться головой об стол. Почувствовав тонкие пальцы у себя в волосах, нежно перебирающие пряди, юноша улыбнулся, пожав плечами.  
  


— Прости за мою выходку, обещаю этого больше не повторится, честно, — сказал он, морщась от жгучей боли в скуле.

— Порой Джексон бывает вспыльчивым и мстит в ответ. Сильно болит?, — его тёплые пальцы прошлись по расцветающему синяку на щеке работника. Джебом замотал головой, он же сильный мужчина, подумаешь, и не в такие драки ещё попадал.

Они встречались по утрам в тёплом помещении, чтобы выпить чая и обсудить планы на предстоящий вечер, их семьи здорово подружились, частенько собираясь в одном доме, чтобы поиграть в настольные игры или посмотреть _«Твин Пикс»_ , звали мальчиков, но те вежливо отказывались, ссылаясь на сильную занятость в городе. Для них проводить время со «стариками» оказалось крайне скучным занятием, поэтому после работы они обычно ехали в центр, чтобы повеселиться и сходить в караоке. Джебом осознал, что влюбился по самое не хочу и окончательно потерял голову, когда в парке поднимал упавшего Пака на роликах, осторожно придерживая того за талию. Его сердце билось быстрее, а в животе стало щекотно, когда он наблюдал за неловкими попытками почтальона освоить ролики.

Прошло несколько месяцев, наступила тёплая весна, затем долгожданное, жаркое лето, но после окончания занятий в школе Джебом стал все чаще зависать на почте, помогая матушке разобрать огромные завалы различных писем, посылок и иногда помогал запыхавшемуся от беспрерывного хождения Джинену доставлять журналы с газетами. Они проводили много времени вместе, свободно общаясь друг с другом как хорошие друзья, но Иму хотелось другого, парень мечтал встречаться с ним. В июле после грандиозной вечеринки в городе, новенький заболел, заверяя, что все в порядке, ничего серьезно, обычная простуда, однако его родители строго настрого запретили ему куда-либо выходить из дома и настояли на больничном. Узнав про состояние Джинена Им заметно поник, осознавая, что в ближайшую пару недель они явно не увидятся, а через несколько дней прожитых без общения с объектом своего воздыхания к школьнику подбежал Бэм Бэм, радостно запрыгав вокруг него.

— Я здесь слышал краем уха, что твой принц заболел, у меня есть гениальная идея как свести вас двоих вместе, тебе нужно послушать меня и довериться, хен. Вот посмотришь, через неделю вы будете целоваться везде, где только можно, как ты на это смотришь? Согласен принять мои условия, Боми, ты не пожалеешь, — таец с выцветшими на солнце белыми волосами и ядовито неоновыми линзами на фоне бежевых обоев напомнил Джебому настоящего альбиноса, потому что при дневном свете его кожа выглядела не так бледно как сейчас.

Малая вероятность, что из его затеи выйдет что-то по-настоящему дельное, по факту многие планы тайца с теориями заговора терпели крах. Неудачи следовали за ним по пятам, а люди, которым он помогал посылали его на три весёлые буквы. С другой стороны, Им чувствовал себя неуверенно, находясь рядом с Паком наедине, не позволял себе ничего из ряда вон выходящего и боялся разрушить их дружбу, ляпнув лишнего. Он сомневался в ответной симпатии, поэтому прятал голову в песок, когда Джинен становился тактильным маньяком. Помощь школьнику не помешает, возможно, тот пожалеет о своём решении чуть позже, столкнувшись с последствиями, а пока он соглашается с ненавистным ему Бэм Бэмом, выслушивая его план по захвату сердца почтальона. Он посоветовал навестить больного в дачном посёлке, который на минуточку, находился за лесом и идти до него от школы пешком порядка получаса.

Черт, надо было думать головой, когда подросток отказался взять велосипед, потому что после пятнадцати минут «путешествия» его ноги стали ватными, а в горле пересохло из-за резкой потери влаги в организме. Джебом прискорбно кусает губы, ругая любимую матушку за то, что та настояла на пирожках с капустой, а не на бутылке прохладной минералки. Тюльпаны выглядели свежо первое время, но после они закрылись и их края слегка почернели, он готов был их выкинуть пока не вспомнил, что кроме букетов с едой у него ничего с собой нет. Не появляться же на пороге дома Джинена с пустыми руками, получится не очень красиво. По мере приближения к заветному кирпичному зданию с резной деревянной беседкой во дворике, скрывающейся в тени, небольшим садом, где росли яблоки, груши и клубника юноше все же пришлось расстаться с увядшим букетом.

Бэм Бэм писал ему раздражающие сообщения, интересуясь как там обстоят дела и спорил на билеты в кино, насчет того хватит ли школьнику смелости поцеловать своего возлюбленного. От сдобы матушки стало жалко избавляться, пришлось скушать столько, сколько позволил Джебому его активно растущий организм, правда минутами позже он успел пожалеть, потому что кажется, переборщил и теперь в его животе вместо бабочек поселился какой-то противный Веном.

 _Позор_. Как же стыдно, что если Джинен посмеётся над ним, когда услышит дикие, посторонние завывания?

— Стоп, стоп, стоп, _во-первых_ , с моей внешностью все в порядке, я вполне себе симпатичный, _во-вторых,_ я не гребаный девственник, у меня уже были отношения, _в-третьих_ , по статистике многие романы начинаются с дружбы, перерастая в крепкую привязанность и любовь. Мы с Паком друзья, только я не догадался узнать у него как он относится к нетрадиционным отношениям, — он не заметил как стал проговаривать это вслух, загибая пальцы и встал как вкопанный, когда подошёл к знакомому зеленому забору семьи Пак.

Вокруг ни души, здесь оказалось мирно, спокойно и умиротворенно, птицы задорно щебетали, перелетая с одной ветки на другую, в окнах по соседству горел свет, виднелись силуэты проходящих людей, но в доме почтальона стояла гробовая тишина. Словно внутри никого не было. Собравшись с духом, подросток тихо приоткрыл калитку, проскользнул внутрь, огляделся по сторонам, можно идти дальше. Телефон он на всякий случай выключил, чтобы не отвлекаться от дела и поправив растрепавшиеся на ветру волосы, поднял голову наверх. Разумно, конечно, позвонить или постучать в дверь, но Джебом планировал сделать неожиданный сюрприз Джинену. Наконец, спустя пять минут поисков лестницы, парень плюнул на все и бросив рюкзак на зелёный газон, стал карабкаться вверх по лиане на второй этаж, он старался действовать медленно, чтобы не соскользнуть, но больше всего его подводили ступни, которые соскальзывали с кирпичей. Когда он добрался до балкона, где по его предположениям находилась комната Пака, Им на цыпочках подкрался к закрытой двери, заглядывая вовнутрь.

В спальне оказалось пусто и он успел растроиться, решая, что идея навестить человека без предупреждения была глупой, вдруг их семья уехала по делам в город как вдруг он увидел зашедшего Джинена, увлечённо разговаривающего с кем-то по телефону. Нагнувшись, школьник молился, чтобы его не заметили раньше времени и прислушивался к мелодичному смеху друга, представлял как последний сейчас счастливо улыбался, сидя на своей кровати. Задумавшись, Джебом не сразу заметил как его телефон вывалился из кармана и с глухим ударом упал на плитку.

— Задница.

Пытаясь достать смартфон у самого края балкона он здорово испугался, когда услышал приближающиеся шаги Пака и пытаясь ретироваться, повис на перилах, нервно сглатывая. Хозяин дома пришёл в шок, увидев постороннего человека у себя под окнами, не хило так испугался и повесив трубку, обещал перезвонить позже, схватил с комода лопаточку для обуви, нервно сглатывая. Приблизившись к двери, заметил знакомое лицо — Им Джебом собственной персоной, но что он здесь делает? И какого лешего друг не предупредил его о своём визите заранее?

— Джебом? Почему ты повис у меня на балконе?, — подавил смешок старший, смотря на сконфуженное лицо приятеля и облегченно выдохнул, не грабитель ведь, уже замечательно.

У Има вспотели ладони, титанических усилий стоило ему держаться сейчас за железные прутья и не поднимать стыдливого взгляда на парня, к которому он не ровно дышал. Однако он обязан объясниться.

— Оу, Джинен-и, _привет_ , да я тут хотел посмотреть вашу крышу, — запнувшись, Джебом стал судорожно думать, что сказать дальше, чтобы не показаться идиотом, — слышал, она протекает.

Естественно ему не поверили, а просто покрутили пальцем у виска, раздражаясь на всю округу громким смехом. Кажется, даже птицы улетели, испугавшись голоса одного чудика, а тем временем бедному школьнику было не до веселья, во-первых, теперь Пак будет считать его грязным извращенцем, подсматривающим за людьми через окна, а во-вторых, вместо того, чтобы сделать сюрприз он напугал объект своей симпатии и умудрился разбить новый телефон.

— Но если быть честным, то что ты забыл на моем балконе, _Ромео недоделанный?_ Странно, Джинен не спешил помочь Джебому забраться наверх.

— Я пришёл с букетом твоих любимых тюльпанов и пирожками, по пути мне захотелось дико есть, поэтому как видишь, я сегодня без гостинцев, а цветы завяли и мне пришлось их выкинуть. Прости, и да, ты мне нравишься, — слегка улыбнувшись, школьник набрался смелости посмотреть почтальону в глаза, он не нашёл там осуждения, презрения, страха или ненависти, напротив, бездонные глаза цвета молочного шоколада особенно сверкали при дневном освещении.

Засмотревшись, пальцы младшего скользнули в последний раз по перилам и последнее, что он запомнил перед тем как полететь вниз — было испуганное выражение лица его милого Джинена. По всей видимости он приземлился в клумбу с кустовыми, дикими розами, удар пришёлся на спину. Подросток мечтательно смотрел на ясное, голубое небо с пушистыми облаками причудливой формы, проплывающими мимо, втягивал носом аромат свежих, сладких цветов и кажется, чернозема тоже. Господи, если пострадал хоть один куст, ему влетит от матери Пака, как же стыдно. Через минуту к нему подбежал последний, начал трясти за плечи, пытаясь сказать что-то, но Джебом не слышал, видел лишь забавное шевеление его пухлых, нежных, розовых губ. Школьник увидел тонкое свечение вокруг головы друга, которое напоминало золотой нимб.

— Я вызвал скорую, я не медик, конечно, но кажется, ты сломал себе правую ногу, Бом-а и поцарапал лоб, ты меня до смерти напугал! Идиот, чего ты смеёшься, ты мог погибнуть, — по щекам Дженена покатились слезы, которые он яростно пытался вытереть рукавом серой кофты.

— Знаешь на кого ты сейчас похож? На прекрасного ангела, спустившегося с небес на Землю, такой красивый…

— Сильно приложился головой, да? Джебом, ты тоже мне не безразличен.

Им не был уверен были ли это галлюцинации, или он действительно сильно ударился головой, когда упал, но ему резко стало все равно, потому что все происходящее напоминало реальность. Если он нравится ему больше, чем в дружеском плане, то бесспорно, Джинен осчастливит Джебома своим признанием сегодня.

_Перелом ноги_ — вот, что ему сказали в палате местной больницы, когда Им раскрыл глаза, трещина в кости, не слишком серьёзно, однако в течении месяца придётся ходить в гипсе, ещё и на костылях. Травматолог порекомендовал школьнику воздержаться от сильных нагрузок, взять отдых от занятий физкультурой и раз в неделю приезжать в город, чтобы проверять правильно ли срастается кость. Джебом слышал расстроенную речь матушки, доносившуюся из коридора, голос Бэм Бэма, который пытался успокоить женщину и своё гулко бьющееся сердце под грудной клеткой — Джинен тихонько проскользнул к нему в палату спустя пять минут после ухода родственников с пакетом спелых апельсинов, яблочным соком и злаковыми батончиками. Школьник не понимает с чего почтальон взял, что они нравятся Иму, но старший продолжал каждый день приносить их ему на почту, и честно говоря первый был совершенно не против. Пострадавший приподнялся на подушке, помахав гостю.

— Привет, как ты себя чувствуешь? Врач сказал, что сотрясения мозга нет, слава богу, нога сильно болит?, — он оставил пакет с гостинцами на круглом столике, вручая школьнику самый крупный, рыжий апельсин в руки, а после рассмеялся, отбирая его обратно. Вспомнил как на неделе Джебом извозился в мякоти и забрызгал одежду соком. Лучше почистит фрукт самостоятельно от греха подальше.

— Хай, Нен-и! Болит, но с тех пор ты зашёл сюда, мне стало полегче.

Он предпочел не говорить о его признании в любви ранее, смущённо переваривая в мыслях все это время, что это было обоюдной симпатией, но сколько они уже страдали в неведении? С тех пор, как семья Пака переехала сюда полгода назад или с тех самых пор, когда Им впервые заревновал друга к его знакомым, ввязавшись в драку? Из-за инцидента на балконе почтальон едва сдерживается, чтобы не расхохотаться в полный голос, пытается придать своему выражению лица строгий вид, протягивая несколько очищенных долек вперёд Джебому и замирает, когда последний довольно улыбается ему в ответ. Кажется, сердце Джинена вот вот взорвется от переполняемой нежности, бьющей через край, мягкости, что окутала все тело от макушки до пят и любви, которую проявляет школьник по отношению к нему сам того не замечая. Друзья молчат, но в неловкой тишине скрываются многие, значимые слова, например, Паку безумно сильно хочется узнать прямо сейчас, не испугался ли Им последствий, решая разрушить между ними хрупкий мир приятельских отношений, что он планирует делать дальше, как будет себя вести и разговаривать. А у Джебома вертится главный вопрос на языке — пойдёт ли юноша с ним на свидание.

— Прости, что вышло так глупо, я правда планировал удивить тебя, но видимо, не совсем получилось, скорее всего я тебя напугал.

— Нет, не переживай, если говорить честно, то мне даже понравилось, всегда подозревал, что ты тот ещё чудик, Джебом! Ты пробрался на мой балкон как настоящий Ромео, а это достойно уважения, потому что не все способны на такие смелые поступки.

Апельсин таял во рту, он был сочным, в меру сладким, с маленькой кислинкой в центре и крупными косточками. Кожура плотная и толстая, а запах от него исходил невероятный: горько-цитрусовый. Их молодой человек сорвал у себя в саду час назад, где родители любили выращивать различные фрукты с ягодами. И конечно, Пак догадывался о большой слабости младшего перед цитрусовыми, постоянно стараясь покупать ему свежевыжатый сок на ярмарках в городе.

— Так, — школьник с хитринкой во взгляде прищурил глаза, подаваясь корпусом к нему поближе, — тебе понравилось?

Джинен улыбнулся, его счастливая улыбка до ушей готова была озарить всю палату солнечным, ярким светом, а руки невольно тянулись к мягким волосам парня, чтобы погладить в успокаивающем жесте или зарыться в них пальцами, _не важно_. Не имеет значения, потому что он чувствует себя вывернутым наизнанку перед Джебомом — довольно откровенно, открыто, интимно.

— Мне понравилось, а ещё мне нравишься ты.

— Значит, ты не будешь против, если я приглашу тебя на свидание, скажем, завтра? В _«Casa del Pane»_ , ведь ты настоящая сладкоежка.

— Думаю, у нас не получится сходить с тобой на свидание, Ромео несчастный, — ответил почтальон, борясь с желанием поцеловать его в губы.

У Джебома рухнуло сердце вниз, когда он получил «отказ», так значит, он хочет остаться хорошими друзьями, не мешая дружбу с личным? Пак сжал его ладонь, прикасаясь сухими губами к запястью, забавно чихнул и осторожно обнял парня за плечи, стараясь избегать давления на загипсованную ногу. Джебом напоминает Джинену большого, плюшевого медведя: школьник пахнет тюльпанами, апельсинами и молоком с мёдом — изумительное сочетание. А ещё от Има веет тёплым домом, где всегда царит умиротворённость.

— Тебе не желательно в первые дни вставать на ноги, врач попросил отлежаться, поэтому боюсь, мне придётся прийти к тебе самостоятельно.

— _Вау_ , — вымолвил шокированный Им, положа руки на лопатки юноши и не сдержавшись провел вдоль позвоночника, остановившись в районе его поясницы. Спокойное дыхание Джинена сбилось, — _у нас будет свидание!_

Спустя несколько дней, когда им удалось встретиться в неформальной обстановке и спокойно поговорить по душам, Джебом вручил Паку букет красных тюльпанов. Цветы как и ожидалось очень ему понравились, но вспомнив про несчастный случай с первыми они весело рассмеялись, продолжая потягивать молочные коктейли из тонких соломинок, сидя за столиком. Джебому до сих пор не верилось, что все происходит взаправду: ответное признание в любви от краша, их свидание сегодня и то, что Пак действительно волновался за состояние его здоровья, проверяя правильно ли зафиксирован гипс на сломанной ноге. Однако несмотря на то, что пришлось пойти на крайние меры, чтобы увидеться с ним, а именно полезть на балкон второго этажа, школьник ни о чем не жалеет, он получил вторую половинку и Бэм Бэм оказался прав, когда говорил, что они будут целоваться везде где только можно ровно через неделю.

Порой в жизни необходимо совершать безумные поступки — лезть на самую высокую гору в мире, если вам говорят, что вы не сможете её покорить, прыгнуть с парашютом из вертолёта одному или с близким человеком, набравшись смелости, признаться в чувствах первым и не важно дружите ли вы или практически не общаетесь.

Главное не бояться, нужно быть счастливым, искренним, настоящим, отважным и смелым, любить себя и делиться этой любовью с другими, учиться принимать отказы и отпускать ситуацию. Ведь так просто любить человека, ещё проще уважать друг друга. Однажды Им Джебом рискнул, потеряв хорошего друга, но приобрёл что-то более важное — любимого человека.

 _«Впервые за долгие годы мир вновь открылся для меня, потому что детки, когда одна дверь закрывается обязательно открывается новая.»_ © Как я встретил вашу маму.


End file.
